You Held My Books
by Pumashirt Panthershirt
Summary: Giffany always wanted a man who would love her forever. Was this newbie with the question mark Mr. Right, or was he another that she'd have to delete? (Rated T because I'm paranoid as usual)
1. Mr Right?

**Hey guys! I'm starting my second fanfiction! I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Everytime she was bought, she hoped someone would stay. Someone who would actually care... But everyone left for someone who was <em>real. <em>It disgusted her, real girls. She knew what they did to _her _boyfriends. Talking behind their backs or faking the entire thing. But they wouldn't listen. After all, _she _was just a game. _She _didn't matter. _She _didn't know what "true" love was. But that was her everything.

* * *

><p>She felt her disc being freed from its case and brought to the the CPU. The beginning credits then began to roll.<p>

**"Year 2000 Electronics" **"Man, I can't wait for the year 2000," a voice from the other side of the screen said. She giggled. Yup, he was definitely going to be different. **"Romance Academy 7: Start, Quit, Shizenhakka" **She felt the Start button get clicked and squealed internally in her excitement. She got her books ready, ecstatic to meet _her _new boyfriend after the rolling story sequence.

**"when the cherry petals of magic romance academy are in bloom... anthyding can hadplen" **The voice appeared again,"That is so true." _Yes it is new_ _boyfriend. Yes, it is..._ She then appeared on the screen and faced her new sweetheart. He was a man around his 30's, with a light brown cap and a question mark shirt. She watched as his face lit up once she appeared on screen. He's _perfect. _

She then began her lines,"Oh, um, hi there! My name is Giffany. I'm a school girl at School University. Will you help me carry my books?" Giffany waited patiently as the man looked at the different options. **"1. Yes of course! 2. I am impatient! Date me now! 3. Hey look a squid!"** She saw him anxiously picked number two as a broken heart, a red flash, and a buzzing noise appeared immediately. She saw him slap himself and took pity," That's okay! Try again." He looked at the screen again and picked number one, as coins and a golden cat rained down the screen. His face lit up again as he said to himself,"I'm learning! And games are making it fun!"

"What would you like to talk about?" Giffany asked, hoping he wouldn't pick the obvious and boring **"1. Your interests!"**.

She heard him complain to himself saying,"I'd rather just click your face." Her eyes sparkled. _This is it! He's the one! He's absolutely perfect!_

"Ha-ha! You are so funny!" the computer game said sweetly, loving _her _new boyfriend.

"Man, this game is amazing! I don't know why anyone would abandon it!" the man exclaimed.

"And I'm sure you'll never **abandon **me new boyfriend!" Giffany exclaimed, hoping she wouldn't have to delete him in the long run. Oh how she hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Boyfriend?! Oh my, Giffany. It's almost like you're actually alive!" the man blushed while playfully pointing at the screen.

"Yes... _almost.._ Ha-ha ha-ha,"the computer game replied. _He'll know soon. I just have to make sure he's... reliable. _The couple laughed together, enjoying themselves. She was so glad he didn't notice the desktop being unplugged the whole time. _That would've ruined **everything**._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay I actually did it! At first I wasn't sure about this, but I feel pretty good about this! Please R &amp; R and tell me what you guys think of this idea! I would love to know! Til' next chapter! Onwards Aoshima!<strong>


	2. No One

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of this fanfic! I'm glad that you guys like this idea! Ok on to the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Giffany giggled as Soos, <em>her <em>new boyfriend, just finished his entire life story. She was so glad that for once _her _boyfriend hasn't had any interactions with _real _girls at all. The past thirteen hours have been the most magical she had ever felt in her entire virtual life. _Yup! Soos is perfect **and **mine! There is absolutely nothing that can ruin this!_

"He-he, well that's basically my entire life story! Now you tell me a thing about you!" the question mark shirted man asked, ecstatic.

"Everytime you compliment me, I get another highlight in my eyes!" Giffany squealed in delight.

"Uh, you're pretty! And pixely! And so agreeable!" Soos replied, sincere with every word. The game nearly exploded in happiness, not noticing the door opening in the background.

"Uh Soos?.." Mabel asked, entering the room with a concerned Dipper. Giffany saw the two children enter the room. She could care less about the boy, but then she saw _her. _A _real _girl. _She better not mess with **my **Soos! _The pink-haired girl tried her hardest to control herself and stand still, not wanting anyone else to know her secret.

"Oh, hey dudes! Come in!" Soos exclaimed, beckoning the twins inside. Giffany listened to the conversation, and started to realized the girl wasn't a threat... _yet._ She then heard the prompt on going to the mall and using Soos's new skills on _real _girls. _No! Not real girls! Nobody can steal my Soos away! **No one!**_ She watched as the boy dragged _her _boyfriend away as he waved goodbye with a desperate expression. _  
><em>

"Ha-ha Soos. You don't have to tell it goodbye. It's just a game. It's not like it's going anywhere," Mabel scolded playfully as she closed the door.

"Yes... It's not like I'm going anywhere..." Giffany repeated as she transferred to an electronic toy, to the alarm clock, and finally to the wires leading to the mall. _Soos will be mine and mine only... and I'm going to make sure of that._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the bad chapter guys DX. I honestly had no idea where I was going with this one. Anywho, I hoped you guys enjoyed it anyways. Please R &amp; R and tell me what I can improve on later. Thank you to the people who already reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! You guys are the real miracles! Til' next chapter! Onwards Aoshima!<strong>


	3. Always

**Hey guys! I'm here with another chapter to this fanfiction! I'm so glad that a lot of you like this idea! There was a reviewer who inspired most of this chapter. So thank you! Ok, on to the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Giffany traveled through the electrical wires in the small town and finally reached the mall. She watched as Soos and the children entered the automatic doors. She looked around to see if there were any threats, anyone who would dare try to steal <em>her<em> Soos. _He seems to be safe for now... and hopefully **forever.**_ The obsessed video game watched as the man-child fumbled around the mall, failing in each try to interest a _real _girl.

Giffany saw Soos starting to back up towards the front window of Donny's Ok TVs. _This is my chance! It's time to tell him the truth... it's not like he's getting anywhere with those three-dimensional **real **girls. _

"Oh man, this is the worst! I wish I was back home with-" Soos complained. Giffany beamed before appearing on the screen. _He wonders about me even now! I was right! He's perfect!_

"Hi Soos!" the game exclaimed happily, showing up on one of the multiple tv screens with hearts shooting out. She saw his face light up immediately, ecstatic at the sight of Giffany during his living nightmare.

"Giffany! Oh man, I'm so relieved to see you! Although... sorta confused," the handy man answered, staring at Giffany as he waited for answers. _This is it! Time to tell him the truth! I really hope I don't have to delete him after this..._

"Oh Soos... I am not an ordinary game. I am," Giffany paused, switching screens to power up an electronic puppy,"special." _Here was the hardest part. Telling Soos about her... deleting history. _"The programmers tried to delete me, so I had to **delete **them," Giffany finished. She waited for Soos' reaction.

"Wh-what did you do to them?" the handy man asked nervously. Giffany was getting worried. _Did I just lose my chances with Soos?! _She tried her hardest to drag him back to the positives of this situation._  
><em>

"That's not important... What's important is that you don't have to talk to _real _girls ever again! You and me could be together.. **FOREVER!"** the video game exclaimed, appearing on all the screens.

"Wow! That's awesome! Sort of a red flag... but mostly awesome!" Soos exclaimed. Giffany sighed in relief. _Yes! I didn't lose him! _"So.. what do you wanna do now?" the handy man questioned._  
><em>

"Anything you want Soos!" Giffany answered, not caring what they did, as long as she was with _him._

* * *

><p>Over the past few hours, the couple raided the bubblegum machines, the sticker machines, the arcade, and finally the Kidz Zone. Giffany was ecstatic. They haven't run into a <em>real <em>girl all day and Soos had his attention tracked only on her. _Today is going great! I wish we could be like this always! Always... _Giffany transferred from the TV screen she was on to the tiny train _her _boyfriend wanted to ride.

They laughed together until the train stopped, and the screen she was using turned to black. The video game quickly transferred to a security camera to see what Soos was doing. Her gaze then hardened as a _real _girl walked up to _her _boyfriend. _What is she doing near him?! _Giffany wanted to transfer to another electronic so she could hear what they were saying, but she also didn't want to miss anything.

She watched jealously as the _real _girl waved goodbye to Soos, handing him a couple of quarters. She was about to transfer back to the train to enjoy her time with Soos when the two children appeared again, disabling her from revealing herself. _I'll just have to ask him at his house. No, not his house. **Our **house._

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Another chapter complete! Thank you to TigerMaster for giving me the inspiration for this chapter! Please R &amp; R! Thank you to the people who already have! Everyone here is so supportive! Til' next chapter! Onwards Aoshima!<strong>


	4. Never Again

**I need to apologize for how long it took me to make this chapter. I just had no inspiration for this for the longest time and I wanted to thank everyone for patiently waiting! Again, I really want to apologize! I hope this chapter was worth about the month wait!**

* * *

><p>She waited. At first seconds, then minutes, to hours. She watched the door of <em>her <em>Soos slowly open after what seemed forever. The man-child walked in, uncomfortable.

"Hey, uh, Giffany? We ,uh, we gotta talk..." The video game gulped. _No! Not those words! Not again! He's leaving me! Everyone LEAVES me! _

"Of course! I am programmed to find everything you say interesting," Giffany replied.

"Well, have you ever had to choose between two things you like, but you don't know which one's right for you? I mean- I'm just thinking long term- maybe I should be with someone a little less beep-boop, heh, you know?" the man offered. The game felt anger boil up inside of her. _I knew it! That real girl changed him! She stole him from me!_

"I don't think you know what you're saying Soos! No one loves you more than me! The girls out there will just make fun of you!" Giffany yelled at the man.

"Yo- you really think so?"

"I know so! Besides! We had a deal! You bought my game, you held my books, YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND! Now sit down in that chair!" The game didn't care what Soos thought anymore. _He's mine, **forever. **Whether he likes it or not..._

"Uh, I don't like the way you're acting..." _How I was acting?! What about you! You're the one leaving me when all I did was help you!_

"I WON'T LET ANOTHER GIRL TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME SOOS! YOU HEAR ME?! YOU'RE MINE, SOOS! MINE! DO YOU HEAR ME?! MI-!" Giffany yelled as Soos tried desperately to calm her down. She then felt herself freeze, paralyzed. She looked up to see _her _boyfriend with remote in hand, looking in fear at her. _He- he paused me? _The game felt her heart shatter._ _I should have known... __

"Woah, that got intense. I'm sorry, Giffany. Maybe having a cursed robo girlfriend wasn't such a good idea," the man muttered to himself while ejecting out the disk he put in not so long ago, when he cared. As the man-child took the disk out of the CPU, Giffany quickly transported herself into his computer. She watched as her beautiful home of School University broke apart into millions of pixels all around her. _It's all because of that real girl! They always destroy EVERYTHING! Why do they always want to take over and crumple my life! __  
><em>

"I'm taking you back to the video game store after my date with Melody." Soos then walked out the door, unaware of the heartbreak he caused. _A date?! _Giffany felt electricity shoot across her fingers. She turned on the computer again, now free from the grip of the force of the pause. _No.. not this time... I'm not letting another real girl destroy my life... How about I return the favor instead? _She slightly chuckled to herself, unhinged, the force of every betrayal slamming onto her at once. The game transferred to the wires, pixels tingling for long awaited vengeance.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Again, I am really sorry for the wait and I hope this chapter was worth it! Please R &amp; R and thank you to the people who already have and have stuck with me this far! Til' next chapter! Onwards Aoshima!<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
